El diario de una Malfoy
by Carolina Shinatal
Summary: La guerra se ha desatado y Hermione es la unica esperanza para cambiar el futuro del mundo magico, pero sin querer cambia tambien su vida convirtiendose en una Malfoy. Conoscan su historia, la historia de Hermione Malfoy.
1. El giratiempo

**El copyright y los derechos de autor de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**El diario de una Malfoy**

**Capítulo I**

**El giratiempo**

* * *

_1 de diciembre de 1979_

_Dicen que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, al igual que dicen que no es posible cambiar el futuro, pues yo si pude y gracias a eso soy nombrada hoy como la señora Malfoy, mientras el heredero de tan ilustre familia se acuna en mi vientre, esta es mi historia, la historia de cómo cambie mi vida para siempre._

* * *

2 de Mayo de 1998

No entendía como un día tan maravilloso se convirtió en una de las peores matanzas nunca antes vistas en la historia mágica. La alerta roja se dio al atardecer y desde eso, la batalla no cesaba, los cadáveres estaban por todas partes, las fuerzas menguaban, ya había visto a demasiados morir, mientras luchaba contra varios mortifagos, ya éramos muy pocos, y las esperanzas se fueron al caño al ver a Harry caer muerto frente a Voldemort, pero no dejábamos de luchar, no podíamos, tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, pero no podía permitirme llorar.

Los hechizos verdes y rojos volaban por los aires, tenía en mi poder el giratiempo de Dumbledore, que anteriormente utilice junto con Harry para salvar a Sirius. El último aliento de vida del profesor fue la esperanza que depositaba en mí, por si algo salía mal. Los mortifagos atacaron de repente y con Snape muerto no teníamos comunicación al lado oscuro.

Tenía numerosas heridas en mi cuerpo, me sentía cansada, tenía ansias de morir, pero no podía, si lo hacía defraudaría a muchos, tanto a caídos como luchadores.

Tome la decisión, lo haría, tendría que usar el giratiempo, no había otra opción, solo sería hasta el día anterior, avisaría del ataque y volvería antes del que el tiempo me alcanzara.

Termine con el mortifago enfrente de mí con un desmaius, tan pronto se descuidó y salí corriendo, no tenía mucho tiempo. Pero no contaba con un bache en el camino; Bellatrix, tan pronto me diviso, comenzó a perseguirme, obligándome a entrar al bosque prohibido.

Estaba demasiado oscuro, por lo que no veía el camino, era noche de luna nueva, así que la luz de la luna no me ayudaría esta vez. Mientras avanzaba, tropecé, con lo que creo fue una roca, cayendo al piso y de paso lastimándome el tobillo, dejando caer mi varita. Por lo que rápidamente Bellatrix me alcanzo.

-vaya, vaya… ¡lo voy a pasar muy bien matando a la amiguita del pequeño Potter!- tomo con sus dos manos su varita mientras daba una seria de círculos alrededor de mí, como si estuviera acechando a su presa. - este solo será el inicio del sueño de mi señor, que enseñara a seres tan despreciables como tú, que los verdaderos magos, ¡somos los mejores! Y comenzare contigo...!crucio!-la maldición dio de lleno en mi adolorido cuerpo, eran como miles de agujas enterrándose en mi piel, desgarrándola, mis gritos se escuchaban por el extenso bosque. Pudieron ser segundos, pero parecieron horas cuando al fin termino.

No podía moverme, los brazos no los sentía y mis heridas cada vez sangraban más, las piernas las sentía agarrotadas y el dolor en el tobillo cada vez era más fuerte. -¡no te preocupes que esto es solo el comienzo! ¡crucio!- de nuevo la maldición dio en mí, sacando alaridos y desproperios de mi garganta, acompañados de gritos de dolor. No podía más, otra vez y mi cuerpo no aguantaría. Perdí la conciencia.

-_Hermione…-escuche una voz en la lejanía llamándome._

_-¿Qué?-respondí mirando asustada por el lugar._

_-Hermione- de repente, una figura se materializó frente a mí, por su constitución, suponía que era un hombre -Hermione, no te rindas-_

_-¿Qué?... ¿Harry?- su cabello indomable y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas me eran inconfundibles, pero, no podía ser él, él estaba muerto.- ¿estoy muerta?-le pregunte mirando a mi alrededor, era un espacio blanco, con unas formas extrañas, parecían nubes, pero no era el cielo, solo era eso, nubes._

_Harry estaba vestido con un pantalones blancos, sin portar nada en la parte superior y yo con un vestido sencillo blanco hasta la rodilla -¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunte mirando todo con asombro._

_-vacío, o también llamado vulgarmente el limbo- me dijo abriendo los brazos señalando a nuestro alrededor- y no, no estás muerta, pero casi-_

_-y… ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?-_

_-necesito hablarte…no puedes morir Hermione, aun no es tiempo, pero, es necesario evitar toda esta catástrofe- me tomo de las manos, pero las suyas estaban frías._

_-¿cómo? Eso es lo que yo planeaba hacer…-_

_-sí, escucha Hermione, lo que estas a punto de hacer, cambiara toda la historia, tu vida y puede que la del resto del mundo mágico y Muggle… regresaras en el tiempo, debes hablar con Dumbledore, él te ayudara, en lo que cabe, yo también te ayudare, pero de una manera diferente, cuando regreses, nada de lo que conoces existirá en el futuro, pero, tu puedes decidir hacerlo o no, ya que si lo haces, no podrás regresar.-_

_-no entiendo…-_

_-si lo haces, no regresaras al mundo que conoces, tu vida comenzara de nuevo en el pasado-_

_-¿qué? ¿No debo regresar un día y advertir del ataque?-_

_-si tu decisión es hacerlo, no regresaras un día, ni meses, serán años, ¿cuántos? No, lo sé…sé que es una decisión difícil, pero no tienes mucho tiempo, actualmente el tiempo está detenido, pero como mucho cinco minutos.-no podía pensarlo mucho, si lo que dice Harry es así, debía responder y rápido._

_-lo hare…-_

_-¿estás segura? no hay marcha atrás-_

_-sí, solo dime que hacer-_

_-está bien, cuando despiertes ya tendrás algo de movilidad y hazte con el gira tiempo, comienza a darle vueltas, no importa cuántas, solo no te detengas, vas a volver el tiempo que sea necesario. ¿De acuerdo?- asentí con la cabeza -suerte Hermione…trata de desacerté de Bellatrix, será más fácil así.-otra vez asentí con la cabeza…pero de repente, Harry me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla-suerte…- termino por susurrar en mi oído._

-¡crucio!-eso fue lo que escuche al despertar, justo a centímetros de que la maldición me diera, rodé unos metros, allí estaba mi varita, la agarre con fuerza y exclame apuntando a Bellatrix- ¡Desmaius!- dándole de lleno en el pecho, no fue muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente, para que se tambaleara y callera, sobre unas rocas, quedando inconsciente. Busque rápidamente el reloj entre mi ropa, comencé a darle vueltas, 1…2…3…4…seguía, cuando llevaba más de veinte vueltas, todo empezó a girar a mi alrededor, veía luces de varios colores, imágenes difusas, que pasaban rápidamente frente a mis ojos. Tenía una inexplicable presión en mi estómago, que me hacía sentir mareada. Apreté fuerte mi varita y me coloque en posición fetal, ya no tenía el gira tiempo en mis manos.

Sentí nuevamente el suelo debajo de mí, después de lo que parecieron horas. Levante despacio la cabeza, para sentir nauseas que me obligaron a arrodillarme y vomitar en el arbusto más cercano lo poco que había comido el día anterior, estaba de nuevo en el bosque, pero no había rastro de Bellatrix. ¿De veras había viajado años atrás? Mi respuesta podría haber sido contestada, si el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre, no me hubieran hecho perder la conciencia una vez más, dejándome como último vistazo una cabellera rubia y unos fríos ojos grises como el mercurio…

* * *

Me sentía desorientada, había un material blando debajo de mí, sentía tela cubriendo mi cuerpo y un calor de los mil demonios. Fui abriendo lentamente mis ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, encontrándome, con un techo blanco. Gire la mirada y encontré una mesita de noche, con varios frascos de pociones, vendas y demás artículos médicos. Intente moverme, pero estaba completamente entumecida, también trate de mover el tobillo, esperaba dolor pero ni siquiera lo sentía.

-veo que ya despertó…-escuche que me decía una voz. Cuando mire, me encontré con una mujer de edad, de contextura delgada, cabello, rubio atado en un moño y uniforme de medimaga.-hola pequeña…-

-¿quién es usted?-pregunte desorientada, si no me equivocaba estaba en Hogwarts, pero… ¿volví en el tiempo?

-mi nombre es Mariana Pomfrey y estas en Hogwarts y ¿tú quién eres? Te encontraron desmayada y con unas horrendas heridas al borde del bosque prohibido.- me comento mientras tomaba mi temperatura y signos vitales.

-me llamo Hermione.- deje nada más mi nombre, no tenía idea de en qué tiempo estaba o que podría suceder allí, así que era mejor ocultar mi procedencia.

-que hermoso nombre, quédate aquí, no te vallas, iré por el director… me pidió que le avisara cuando despertaras.- me acaricio el cabello y salió por la puerta de la enfermería. Me quede sentada en la cama esperando, y observando mi alrededor, no había cambiado mucho la estancia, solo que todo se veía diferente. Cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto, ocasionándome un leve respingo, por ella apareció un muchacho de cabello rubio, venia maldiciendo, parecía lastimado, lo supuse, por la posición en la que tenía el brazo.

Cuando me diviso se acercó a la cama, me miro de arriba abajo, en lo que se veía, que no era tapado por las mantas, para preguntar muy groseramente.-¿Dónde está la enfermera?- si lo miraba bien, se parecía mucho a Draco Malfoy.

-¿disculpa?- de inmediato me puse a la defensiva.

-te pregunte ¿Qué dónde está la enfermera?-en ese momento no tuve duda de quién era, solo había visto una persona hacer ese gesto de estar oliendo mierda con la nariz y era a Lucius Malfoy.

-pues si no la vez es porque no está…así que puedes esperarla lejos de mí. - le respondí, tal vez demasiado grosera, pero no podía olvidar todo lo que el Lucius Malfoy del futuro me había echo.

-idiota…- me insulto y se fue a sentarse al otro lado de la enfermería. Seguro a esperar.

-estúpido-susurre, muy audiblemente. Bufo, lo escuche ponerse de pie, para caminar de nuevo hacia aquí, pero la puerta se abrió nuevamente, mostrando a la enfermera y al profesor… ¿Dumbledore? Pero, si el…él estaba muerto.

-señor Malfoy, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le pregunto la señora Pomfrey.

-cúreme el brazo.- exigió. Vi, como ella suspiro, ante la "delicadeza" de Malfoy para pedir las cosas.

-muy bien, señor Malfoy, sígame.-ambos se retiraron, hacia otra habitación, dejándonos solos al director y a mí.

-señorita…discúlpeme, mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y ¿usted es?- me pregunto. No lo había notado, pero ya que estaba un poco más cerca, se le notaba más joven, con menos arrugas y los ojos más brillantes.

-yo… ¿Qué año es este?-no pensé en nada mas al verlo tan cambiado, necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo había retrocedido.

-el año, si no me equivoco, mil novecientos setenta.-respondió bastante extrañado por mi pregunta.

-¿qué?- eso significaba, que había retrocedido veintisiete años, yo ni siquiera existo.

-¿Qué sucede con eso?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente, sobre sus lentes de media luna.

-Profesor…necesito, tratar un asunto con usted… en privado-le pedí, según Harry, Dumbledore era el único que me podría ayudar en este momento y planeaba pedir su ayuda.

-por supuesto…-procedió a cerrar las cortinas, y lanzar un encantamiento silenciador, muy potente, según lo que he leído. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y procedió a escucharme.

-señor…se que, es casi imposible, pero creo que usted me puede ayudar…pero sobre todo, espero que me crea y confié en mí, como yo lo he hecho durante muchos años-mostraba una mirada confundía, iba a hablar pero lo hice callar con un gesto-profesor…yo, vengo del futuro…


	2. Serpiente

**El copyright y los derechos de autor de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**El diario de una Malfoy**

**Capítulo II**

**Serpiente**

**

* * *

**

_Es algo surrealista e imposible retroceder más de veinte años en el tiempo, pero si existe la magia, todo es posible ¿no?, incluso, ser algo, que no eres._

_

* * *

_

-Señor…sé que, es casi imposible, pero creo que usted me puede ayudar…pero sobre todo, espero que me crea y confié en mí, como yo lo he hecho durante muchos años-mostraba una mirada confundía, iba a hablar pero lo hice callar con un gesto.-Profesor…yo, vengo del futuro…

-vaya, señorita…-

-Granger, Hermione Granger.-

-Hermione ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?-

-veintisiete años…- su cara de asombro, me confirmaba mi teorías, eso es casi imposible.

-pero señorita, eso es… imposible, aun si lo hizo con un giratiempo, que apenas puede retroceder horas.-

-sé que es difícil de creer, pero es la verdad.-

-no estoy diciendo, que no le crea, en todos mis años he visto cosas más sorprendentes…pero todavía me queda una duda ¿para qué volver tanto tiempo?-

-para salvar el futuro del mundo mágico…-

-¿salvarlo?-asentí.- ¿de qué?-

-sin sonar grosera señor, pero creo que usted lo sabe.-

-¿Tom Riddle?-su pregunta fue inmediata, como si lo sospechara desde un principio.

-si, en el futuro, es conocido como Lord Voldemort y ha causado mucho daño, por eso, necesito su ayuda, necesito encontrar la forma de detenerlo ahora y que no cause los estragos tan grandes que causo en esta época…-hice una pequeña pausa, notando que en su mirada azul no había ningún vestigio de no creerme.-profesor…¿me ayudara?-

-por supuesto señorita Granger…cuente conmigo para lo que necesite, pero dejemos esta plática hasta aquí, no es un buen lugar para tratar problemas así.-

-tiene razón profesor… pero de todas formas muchas gracias por brindarme su ayuda.-

-no es molestia…ahora, no creo que haga mucho aquí sentada, por lo que cuando se recupere, se hará pasar por una estudiante, asile será más fácil cumplir con su cometido, además de que todo el alumnado, se enteró de su visita.-

-¿de qué habla?-lo que menos necesitaba ahora es llamar demasiado la atención.

-el señor Malfoy, la encontró malherida en el bosque prohibido y la trajo, y creo que usted debe saber que las noticias vuelan en Hogwarts.-

-por supuesto…-en mis años estudiando en Hogwarts he notado que literalmente, las paredes tienen oídos.

-también tendremos que cambiarle el nombre, no puede presentarse como Hermione Granger.-

-lo sé, pero profesor… me gustaría conservar mi nombre.-

-está bien, pero su apellido…es necesario que nadie se entere de su procedencia, ni de que existieron dos Hermione Granger.-

-pues dígame usted profesor...-

-hablare con unos amigos míos, no tienen hijos y creo que podrían ayudarnos.-

-me parece bien…-

-ahora será mejor que descanse, por lo que la veré mañana.-retiro el hechizo y se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-que pase un buen día profesor.-

El resto del día fue en relativa calma, la señora Pomfrey no dejaba de hacerme chequeos pero esa noche fuera de todo lo acontecido; dormí, pero tuve pesadillas de lo ocurrido la noche de la batalla. Me levante apenas salió el sol por no poder conciliar el sueño. Le pediría a la enfermera una poción para dormir sin sueños, así descansaría lo que mi cuerpo necesita, levantarme de esta cama y encontrar la forma de salvar al mundo mágico.

* * *

uando cruce las puertas del gran comedor recordé lo grande que era este y su destrucción a manos de mortifagos. Todos los rostros estaban puestos en mí, y con mi ingreso en tales condiciones al castillo era obvio que allá el sido tema de conversación por el tiempo que estuve en la enfermería. Cruce rápidamente el pasillo central hasta donde estaba el sombrero sobre el taburete. McGonagall lo levanto y me senté en el taburete, para que después mis ojos fueran tapados por el gran sombrero, impidiéndome ver unos fríos ojos grises fijos en mí, llenos de algo indefinido.

El sombrero comenzó a hablar en mi cabeza.

-_vaya, vaya una mente valiosa, muy valiosa, inteligencia, por montones… un secreto a voces y cuanta valentía veo en ti. Pero ¿Dónde te pondré?, tienes las cualidades típicas de un Ravenclaw, pero una gran Gryffindor veo en ti, llena de valentía, amor propio, astucia. Muy difícil…pero…mmm ¿Qué es esto? ¡Aaahh ya se! Tu casa será…_ ¡SLYTHERIN!-me llene de sorpresa en ese momento, esto tenía que ser un error, yo no podía ser una Slytherin. Tambaleándome, ligeramente, me senté en la mesa de las serpientes, ya sintiéndome mareada no pude probar bocado, no podía dejar de pensar en que ahora era una Slytherin, la primera sangre sucia en esta casa.

-hola…- escuche que me saludaron, cuando voltee me encontré con una cara parecida, pero no sabía a quién. Era una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules. Se me parecía mucho a alguien… lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-hola…- respondí a su saludo.

-mi nombre es Andrómeda… Andrómeda Black- claro, se me parecía a Sirus, Andrómeda era prima de él. Pero no sabía que ella había estado en Slytherin, después de todo sería considerada una traidora a la familia Black, por casarse con un Muggle.

-el mío Hermione Smith, mucho gusto- después de mucha búsqueda, la familia Smith, amigos del profesor Dumbledore, me dieron su apellido, adoptándome como su hija, la pareja nunca había conseguido tener hijos y yo era una esperanza para ellos.

-igual, si quieres podemos ser amigas, te puedo enseñar el castillo, además me caíste bien.- Parecía una chica amistosa, todo lo contrario a una Slytherin, de las que conozco.

-Gracias y si, podemos ser amigas, no hay problema.- Aunque no es necesario que me muestre el castillo, ya que he pasado los últimos siete años de mi vida aquí.

-bueno… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- parecía nerviosa, como si preguntarme algo, fuera un sacrilegio.

-adelante.-

-¿tienes algo con Malfoy?- ¡¿Qué?

-no, ¿Quién es?- contrario a mi mente, respondí pacíficamente. Tenía que hacerme la desentendida.

-el rubio de cinco puestos atrás de mi…no te deja de mirar, y es algo incomodo-

-sí, pues no sé, es la primera que lo veo en mi vida…-respondí mintiendo-¿y tus amigas?-cambie de tema rápidamente, nunca se me dio bien mentir.

-no tengo- dijo con mucha tristeza, reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?, si puedo preguntar-

-porque yo no comparto los ideales de esta casa, ya sabes lo de la sangre pura y esas patrañas- dijo molesta- espera lo siento… ¿tú crees en eso?-me pregunto asustada de mi respuesta.

-no, yo tengo la misma opinión que tu-

-qué alivio…, ya acabo la cena, ¿te muestro donde sala la sala común?-

- sí, te lo agradecería mucho-

Andrómeda me condujo por los pasillos de las mazmorras, no sé si me podría acostumbrar a este frio tan aterrador, ¿Cómo hacen para dormir aquí abajo? está bien que sea la casa de las serpientes, pero ellos no lo son. En cuanto entramos a la sala común de Slytherin me sorprendí, además por el cambio de temperatura. La decoración era exquisita, el suelo, en mármol negro, los muebles verde botella, elegantes, la iluminación de las lámparas del techo, la chimenea, con sus llamas ¿color verde? De verdad odian a los Gryffindor. Toda la sala común era la elegancia personificada, digna de las serpientes que vivían en ella. Rápidamente Andrómeda me condujo a las habitaciones. Al parecer antes de que yo llegara ella era la única mujer de séptimo año de Slytherin.

La habitación era igual de hermosa que la sala común, pero no tenía ese calor de hogar de Gryffindor. Nos dormimos rápidamente. Estaba cansada y mi cuerpo todavía debía reposar mucho.

_-Hermione…_

_-¡Harry!-otra vez me encontraba en ese extraño lugar._

_-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás muy lastimada?-_

_-estoy bien, pero tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿El limbo no es lugar donde las almas no descansan?-_

_-buena pregunta, mira Hermione, es verdad, aquí es el lugar donde las almas no descansan, yo no he pasado al "otro lado", porque gracias a ti , mi futuro y el de mucha gente va a cambiar, ya que si lo logras, es posible que yo no muera y pueda regresar a la tierra.-_

_-¿en serio?-si triunfaba, Harry volveria._

_-tu misión, me mantiene atado a una mínima parte de mi vida mortal…te traigo aquí, ya que este es el único lugar donde puedo hablar contigo.-_

_-tiene lógica.-_

_-sí, pero para eso no te llame, necesito darte esto.- tomo mi manos y en ellas, coloco un collar, terminaba en un dije, era un cristal, que funcionaba como reloj, más bien tenía la forma de un reloj de sol, rodeado de una pieza de plata. Con varias inscripciones, en un dialecto antiguo._

_-¿Qué es esto?-_

_-el collar de Cronos.-_

_-¿el dios del tiempo?-_

_-si, úsalo cuando me necesites, tómalo y di mi nombre tres veces, el tiempo se detendrá lo necesario.-_

_-¿Harry que se supone que tengo que hacer?_

_-no te entiendo.-_

_-digo, ¿Cómo cambiare el futuro, si me dices que ya no existe?-_

_-tu sola presencia en el pasado ya lo afecto.- en mi mano el collar comenzó a brillar.-Hermione, no hay más tiempo, ya es momento de que despiertes, solo te digo algo; suerte con Malfoy… él es la clave.-_

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya era de día y la luz del sol entraba por sobre las cortinas verdes. Me encontraba sola en la habitación, al parecer Andrómeda se había ido desde muy temprano y eso que era sábado. Me metí a la ducha rápidamente y no puede evitar pensar en mi conversación con Harry, estaba confundida, el, decía que me iba a ayudar, pero lo único que hacía era crearme más preguntas y confusión, ¿y que era eso de Malfoy es la clave? No entiendo nada.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuve en el baño, pero cuando salí mis dedos estaban arrugados como una pasa, sentía los ojos hinchados. No quería salir de la habitación pero tenía que comer algo, en la cena no probé bocado y estaba muerta de hambre.

Baje a la sala común y mis planes de servirme un banquete en el comedor se fueron por la borda, al ver una de las personas que menos deseaba ver… Era el "estúpido" y pareciera que estuviera esperándome.

-buenos días… perdón buenas tardes- se mofo.

-buenas tardes- respondí, trate de cruzar a su lado e irme, pero no me lo permitió.

-tú no te vas de aquí, tengo unas preguntas para ti.-

-pues que sea rápido, no tengo todo el día.-

-así que Hermione Smith, ¿cierto?- ¿mi nombre a que viene aquí?

-sí, ¿Por qué preguntas?- dije con un nerviosismo no demostrado.

-porque… conozco a todas las familias de sangre pura de Inglaterra y los Smith no tienen hijos- termino mientras me miraba a los ojos como buscando algo en ellos- por eso me pregunto, ¿Por qué mientes?-

-¿mentir?- dije como tonta

-sí, no te hagas la desconcertada que sabes de que hablo. Los Malfoy no somos de los que van con rodeos, así que ¿Qué estas escondiendo, porque te cambiaste el nombre?- definitivamente este hombre no se iba por las ramas.

- yo, yo… no te importa- no sabía que decir, no estaba preparada para este tipo de cuestionarios.

- ya veo…- esa parsimonia y tranquilidad me espantaban, ahora no sabía que esperar de él-solo entiende una cosa Smith- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me acorralaba contra la pared- no descansare hasta saber quién eres y cuál es tu secreto. Algo en ti me atrae de una u otra manera y no sé que es- cuando termino se separo de mí despacio y se fue escaleras arriba hacia las habitaciones de los chicos.

Mi corazón estaba demasiado acelerado tal vez por la excitación del momento, tengo que tener mucho cuidado con Malfoy.


	3. La traidora Black

**El copyright y los derechos de autor de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**El diario de una Malfoy**

**Capítulo III**

**La traidora Black**

* * *

_En definitiva lo que mas he admirado de Andrómeda es y será siempre su valentía, no entiendo por que termino en Slytherin, COMO SU PRIMO, Sirius, hubiera sido una gran Gryffindor._

_Por lo que ella creía luchaba hasta el final, en mi época no la conocía de nada, solo la había oído nombrar pocas veces, pero en el pasado se convirtió en una amiga incondicional._

* * *

Un sonido apagado me hizo dar un respingo, parecían golpes, acompañados de gritos ahogados. Seguramente algunos estudiantes bromistas, hice caso omiso y después de lo ocurrido en la sala común, salí disparada para la biblioteca, ni siquiera me detuve a comer, por tranquilizarme y buscar datos, información…para completar mi misión en este tiempo.

Al entrar a la biblioteca sentí un desconsuelo cuando no vi a la señora Pince. Aunque seguramente no quedara nada del mundo que conozco, sigue siendo un recuerdo muy preciado. Me adentre en la zona más alejada de la puerta, donde ubicaban las periódicos y revistas, allí estaba una especie de repisa, en la parte de arriba los periódicos de los últimos cinco años y en la parte de abajo revistas de todo tipo.

De los periódicos que tenían fecha de este año, cogí varios y me senté en la mesa más cercana, fui pasando diversos titulares, Quidditch, medicina, asambleas, salud, ya estaba por dejar de lado esta parte y continuar con otra cuando un titular me llamo la atención, hablaba del asesinato de un hombre de alto cargo en el ministerio.

_**INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**_

_Bob Ogden_,_ director del Departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica y del Wizengamot, ha sido la pobre víctima del más cruel de los homicidios._

_El señor Abraxas Malfoy, gran contribuyente al ministerio de magia, ha hablado con el Profeta y esto fue lo que nos dijo "esto es una gran pérdida, no sabemos quién pudo haber sido el responsable de este acto tan bajo, por lo que estamos investigando" Ogden, fue encontrado en su casa, muerto a causa de una maldición asesina y varias maldiciones torturadoras, esto fue lo que arrojo la reciente autopsia realizada en el Hospital San Mungo, por el momento se están realizando las averiguaciones pertinentes, para conocer el nombre del homicida._

Esto me hacía pensar…Bob Ogden era reconocido en mi tiempo, por haber comenzado la lucha por los derechos de los hijos de Muggles, el comenzó con esta campaña al inicio de los sesenta, pero si el responsable fueran Voldemort o sus subordinados, no sabía en qué año había comenzado el reclutamiento de mortifagos, o cuáles eran los planes de Voldemort para estas fechas, no tengo nada para basarme. Pero algo si me alerto, un nombre…Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de Lucius Malfoy, tendría que investigar sobre el.

Continúe con los demás periódicos, encontrándome con ataques a funcionarios y hasta civiles famosos por así decirlo, eran bastantes y la respuesta del ministerio era siempre la misma; nada, decían que comenzarían las averiguaciones, pero en eso se quedaba todo, en nada, nadie hacia nada después, pero lo que me tenia intrigada era que los ataques eran seis, el mismo número de Horcruxes, que Harry, Ron y yo habíamos destruido. ¿Será que este fue el tiempo donde Voldemort los creo?, definitivamente necesito hablar con Dumbledore.

Mire la hora y me di cuenta de que ya iba tarde. Si había podido salir tan rápido de la enfermería era con una condición. Tenía que ir todas las tardes a revisión y a tomarme unas pociones y la hora ya se había pasado, era mejor que me fuera rápido.

Cuando cruce la puerta de la biblioteca, iba tan distraída que no note que choque con un chico. Era un Gryffindor que se parecía mucho a ¿Harry?

-lo siento, no te vi.- me sonrió apenado, lo que me hizo sonreír fue ver como se le formaban los mismos hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír.

-tranquilo, fue culpa mía, iba muy apresurada.- me disculpe algo intrigada por saber quién era este joven.

-bueno, mi nombre es Charles Potter y ¿el tuyo?- ¿Charles Potter? Donde he escuchado ese nombre.

-Hermione Smith- le dije, tratando de averiguar donde había escuchado su nombre.

-bonito nombre-me dijo, seguramente, tratando de repetirlo en su mente y no decirlo como no es.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-le dije.

-sí, dime-subió los hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, tomando una pose despreocupada.

-¿eres pariente de James Potter?- le pregunte.

-sí, el pequeño James, ¿conoces a mi primo?-

-no, solo que me han hablado de el-

-ok, oye nos vemos después ¿te parece?-

-claro, yo también tengo que irme-me alzo una mano en señal de saludo y fue a sentarse en una mesa.

-adiós- le respondí igual. Charles Potter…ya recordaba, en la mansión Black, donde estaba el árbol genealógico estaba escrito ese nombre, pero bastante alejado de la rama principal de los Black.

Salí de mis ensoñaciones y casi corrí a la enfermería. Ahora iba más tarde, la señora Pomfrey seguro va a cometer un asesinato, ya que ella, no es el mejor ejemplo de paciencia.

* * *

-Pero señor… ¿no cree que es mejor hacerlo en la noche?-pregunto el hombre a su derecha, nunca cuestionaba sus decisiones, pero esto era un suicidio, meterse directamente a la boca del lobo.

-no, se hará en el día…necesito que mi nombre se conozca…ah y asegúrate que la traidora Black no se pueda mover en una semana. Aun no la quiero muerta.- dijo el hombre sentado en la silla más alejada del suelo, tenía las particularidades, de su piel cetrina y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, al igual del liquido candente en su copa.

-se hará lo que usted diga.-de nuevo el otro hombre, no era bueno desafiar a su señor, pero esta situación lo ameritaba.

-ah y Abraxas, dile a Lucius que su iniciación será dentro de poco.-le dijo a su mano derecha; Abraxas Malfoy, su mejor obra.

-sí, mi señor… ¿doy ya la orden?-

-¿tú qué crees?-dio un trago a su copa, mientras observaba como se ocultaba la luna de madrugada, por la ventana de esa maldita habitación.

Abraxas desapareció dejando solo una estela de humo a su paso, tenía ya infiltrados en Hogwarts, por lo que el ataque seria para los que eran, nadie moriría, si se mantenía calmas las cosas, pero los heridos serian de gravedad, su nombre comenzaría a sonar, Lord Voldemort, se alzaría como el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, eso era seguro.

* * *

El bullicio de los estudiantes que a esa hora salían, de las clases extras de Artimancia, realizadas los sábados se expandía por tres al ser el pasillo un lugar cerrado y de poco airamiento. Pero el ruido de las pisadas y las voces adolescentes se callaron, cuando un grupo de encapuchados, con túnicas negras y mascaras aparecieron al otro lado del pasillo.

Los primeros de la congregación salieron disparados hacia las paredes, cuando varios rayos de color rojo, los golpearon.

Los alumnos de más edad, sacaron, entonces sus varitas, al ver que nadie los ayudaría, dispuestos a defender al resto de los pequeños.

Como si de un encantamiento silenciador se tratara, los gritos de terror, al parecer no eran escuchados, la alarma no sonaba, y las fuerzas mermaban. Ellos no tenían, ni la fuerza, o la experiencia, de esos asesinos despiadados.

Andrómeda, incapaz ya por el dolor de sus heridas, trataba de proteger a unos estudiantes de tercero con su cuerpo mal herido, se habían ensañado con ella, lo sabía, era obvio, muchas veces había estado escuchando tras las puertas en la Mansión Black, estos serian tiempos difíciles, un maniaco, trataba de deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera relación con personas no mágicas, su hermana Bellatrix, ya hacia parte de ello, no le parecería raro, que ella estuviera entre las filas atacantes, vengándose, solo porque su hermana no compartía los mismos ideales con ella, la única que aun se salvaba de ese cruel destino, era Narcissa y solo porque su prometido; Lucius, no quería que su futura esposa, se involucrara en asuntos que no le concernían.

Conocía varios de las maldiciones que la golpeaban a ella y sus compañeros, los conocía gracias a que los escuchaba tras las puertas del sótano, podía parecer que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba en su propia casa, pero ella si lo hacía.

De repente dejo de sentir como miles de agujas se enterraban en su piel, al ver a la Profesora McGonagall, acompañada del Profesor Dumbledore, llegando por el pasillo de enfrente, los encapuchados desaparecieron de inmediato, tal como llegaron, sin que nadie se enterara de su presencia.

Los llevaron de urgencia a la enfermería, según el pronóstico, ella era la más grave, tenía múltiples laceraciones en todo el cuerpo, derrames internos, le costaba respirar y no sentía su pierna derecha, para ojos externos, ella solo era una víctima más, pero no, ella sabía demasiado, esto solo era una advertencia de las repercusiones que pudiera tener cuando por fin se deshicieran de ella, esos malditos. Era un mensaje, o se callaba o la mataban, solo por ser La traidora Black.


	4. The Malfoy s Nurse

**El copyright y los derechos de autor de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y el Warner.**

**El diario de una Malfoy**

**Capítulo IV**

**The Malfoy`s nurse**

**

* * *

**

_Cuando tu mejor amigo es Harry Potter, obligatoriamente necesitas de un curso intensivo de medimagia, pero cuando has de curar una serpiente, necesitas de artillería mas pesada...mucho mas pesada._

_

* * *

_

Habían pasado algunos días desde el ataque y con ello varios estudiantes fueron sacados del colegio por presión de sus familias ante el miedo de que algo le ocurriera a sus seres queridos.

Había estado visitando a Andrómeda esos días y llevándole chocolates a escondidas ya que la enfermera no permitía que su paciente más delicada tuviera una recaída por tener una mala dieta y por esto Hermione era la encargada de llevarle dulces de contrabando, la obsesión por los dulces era algo recién descubierto por Hermione en Andrómeda.

Mientras pensaba en esa situación iba en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore necesitaba comunicarle mis dudas, además del incremento en los ataques a funcionarios, civiles y localidades Muggles, eso me tenia inquieta, en solo dos días se presentaron seis ataques y estaba segura que eso no era ningún terrorismo como querían hacer creer.

Cuando llegue ante la gárgola caí en cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál era la contraseña. No tenía otra más que adivinar y conociendo a Dumbledore, no sería muy complicado.

-mmm… cucurucho de cucarachas, pastel de limón, grajeas de todos los sabores, caramelos de limón, varita de regaliz,…no se me ocurre nada…- ante mis ojos la gárgola comenzó a moverse dando paso a las escaleras en espiral. Sorprendida comencé a ascender por ellas y al momento de estar frente a la puerta y cuando mis nudillos estaban a punto de chocar contra la madera escuche una discusión que provenía del despacho que me produjo aun más dudas.

-_pero no es posible Albus, tienes que hacerlo recapacitar, sin su ayuda hacer esto será muy complicado.-_

_-créeme que lo se Godric pero no hay forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, para él su voluntad es lo único que importa.-_

_-Que insensato… ¿y que más te ha dicho la chica?... ¿alguna otra pista?-_

_-nada, estará investigando… es inteligente… ella sabrá que hacer.-_

"¿_estarán hablando de mi?"_

_-será inteligente, pero a la vez muy entrometida, hazla pasar…-_

_-…tu siempre tan atento Godric… señorita Smith pase.-_

Algo apenado por mi comportamiento pase cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

-disculpe profesor, yo no quería…-intente excusarme pero fui interrumpida.

-tranquila señorita Granger, la curiosidad no es un pecado, pero debe ser cuidadosa.-

-lo se profesor, discúlpeme.-

-tranquila y bueno ¿Qué la trae por aquí?-

-Bueno señor, estoy algo confundida y preocupada.-

-me imagino la razón, pero siéntese, siéntase cómoda.-indico los dos asientos al frente de su escritorio y tome asiento en uno de ellos.

-gracias, señor la cuestión es que… estos ataques a funcionarios con ideas contrarias a las de Voldemort, a localidades Muggles me han puesto a pensar, Voldemort quiere darse a conocer y crear miedo y seguramente esta engrosando sus filas y el ataque del sábado a estudiantes dentro del colegio me hace pensar en la posibilidad de que el tenga infiltrados aquí, en Hogwarts.– solté casi todo de sopetón y sin mucho tacto, con Dumbledore no lo necesitaría.

-eso es una gran posibilidad, no creo que no he pensado en ella y estoy bastante preocupado por eso, así que hay que andar con pies de plomo, no nos podemos confiar.-

-si profesor, creo saber quiénes pueden ser, pero no me atrevo a señalar tan rápidamente, muchas veces me hablaron de infiltrados en Hogwarts pero aun así mi presencia ha afectado muchas cosas y puede que también eso.-

-pero… ¿me imagino que usted viene a tratar algo mas importante o me equivoco?-

-no se equivoca señor, venia pedirle… no más bien a solicitarle que cree la orden del fénix ahora.-alzo sus cejas en un gesto de sorpresa para luego tomar una pose mas seria.

-¿cree que es absolutamente necesario? La orden del fénix está en mis planes un poco más a futuro si las cosas empeoran.-

-señor, no es por ser descortés pero creo que será necesario ahora, mientras Voldemort está tomando fuerzas, cuando este en pleno apogeo será aun mas difícil, se varios de los ataques que realizara y se nombres, eso ayudara.-

-lo pensare muy bien señorita, si lo está diciendo es por algo.-

-gracias profesor, me retiro, gracias por escucharme.- me coloque de pie, y dando un suspiro salí del despacho después de su despedida.

-no es molestia, vuelva cuando desee...-

* * *

Estaba charlando con Andrómeda un rato que tenía libre, se notaba bastante feliz de encontrarse acompañada, había conseguido traerle sus dulces y estaba muy gustosa comiéndolos mientras la señora Pomfrey no estaba. Hacia poco me había enterado de que era tía de la señora Pomfrey de mi época, aunque esta tenía un temperamento más agradable que el de su tia.

-¿y cómo te has sentido estos días, te ha gustado la escuela, has tenido problemas?- me pregunto para después sacar de su envoltura un chocolate y comérselo gustosa.

-para nada… me encanta la escuela aunque estoy algo preocupada.-

-¿y eso… no será algún pretendiente?-me lanzo una pequeña sonrisa picara, que se iba extendiendo cada vez mas.

-no… ¿Cómo crees? Creo que el golpe te afecto la cabeza... estoy preocupada por que creo que vas a engordar de comer tanto dulce.- me miro indignada para después cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado ofendida, ante esto no pude evitar una carcajada.-tranquila…era broma.-

-está bien, ya no quiero que me cuentes nada…y no estoy gorda.- iba a sacarle esa idea de la cabeza cuando fui interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose de golpe, varios chicos vestidos de verde entraron con dos chicos en camillas con el mismo vestuario verde. Al parecer el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, seguramente había ocurrido un accidente.

Detrás de ellos entro la señora Pomfrey bastante enojada.

-pónganlos en las camas, por Merlín, que insensatos…vamos, vamos, rápido, ¿Cómo paso esto?- pregunto mientras de un estante sacaba varios frascos.

-estábamos entrenando y pues con la lluvias no hay buena visibilidad y chocaron y cayeron desde mucha altura.- dijo uno de los presentes.

-muy bien, basta de palabrería ¡ahora retírense! Podrán volver después.- de inmediato todos se retiraron, al parecer no tenían el mas mínimo interés en estar aquí. Sin pensarlo y por instinto me acerque a la señora a Pomfrey a ofrecerle mi ayuda.

-señora Pomfrey, ¿necesita ayuda?, si quiere le puedo ayudar, tengo algunos conocimientos de medimagia.- _Conocimientos que me dio la guerra._

-está bien señorita Smith, no tarde en preguntarme por si alguna duda, encárguese del señor Malfoy que es el menos grave, mientras yo atiendo al señor Nott.- El shock me ataco en ese momento, pero no tenia mas opción me había ofrecido aunque no creí que me fuera a asignar un paciente, pero bueno, no tenía más opciones.

Saque mi varita de del bolsillo de mi túnica y con cuidado retire la túnica verde y comencé a revisarlo con ayuda de mi varita, al parecer tenía una contusión en la cabeza que sangraba abundantemente, un tobillo dislocado y un brazo roto, le pedí a la señora Pomfrey un poco de poción para aliviar el dolor mientras le comunicaba el diagnostico de Malfoy. Después de darle la poción le aplique un "Enérvate" que hizo que abriera los ojos de inmediato, algo sorprendido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto algo desorientado mirando hacia los lados.

-en la enfermería Malfoy…- trate de explicarle lo mas calmada posible.

-¿y porque estás aquí?- _malagradecido, encima que lo hago voluntaria._

-soy tu enfermera… por desgracia.-respire hondo, sabia necesitaría de mucha paciencia.

-que bueno que sea por desgracia.-

-Malfoy necesito que te tomes unas pociones.- ignore su comentario, la verdad no quería dejarlo pero de cómo estaba.

-¿y como sabré que eso no es veneno?- me mordí la lengua antes de soltar un comentario sobre venenos, pero venenos de serpientes.

-pues si no quieres recuperarte es tu problema.-

-está bien, pero date prisa.-

Con paciencia logre que se tomara todo sin replicar ni escupirme las pociones en la cara, luego pare su hemorragia y vende y desinfecte sus heridas, no esperaba nada pero al momento de retirarme escuche una palabra que jamás pensé escuchar departe de algún miembro de la familia Malfoy "gracias".

Me reí en mi interior… ¿Por qué el padre no le heredo la buena educación al hijo?

-¿a donde cree que va Señorita Smith?

...


End file.
